


Bagong Taon Para Sa Ating Dalawa

by janjandanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjandanie/pseuds/janjandanie
Summary: Kakapit si Kyungsoo hanggang dulo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Bagong Taon Para Sa Ating Dalawa

**Author's Note:**

> Isang maikling storya para sa mga walang sawang sumusuporta sa KaiSoo. Sana ay magustuhan ninyo. Maraming salamat!

Naalimpungatan si Kyungsoo at tinignan ang oras '4:30 am' at December 31 na. Napabuntong hininga si sya at sumandal sa headboard ng kama nila ng kaniyang katabi na mahimbing pa ring natutulog.

Pinagmamasdan niyang mabuti ang lalaki sa tabi at dahan dahang hinahawi ang buhok nito. 'Sobrang gwapo talaga' sa isip isip nya. Humiga sya ulit at dahan dahang hinawakan ang mga mata nito papunta sa ilong hanggang labi. Napaka swerte ni Kyungsoo at hanggang ngayon ay sya pa rin ang nasa tabi ng lalaki.

Ang nasa tabi ni Jongin.

Nagising si Kyungsoo na parang may nasusunog na hindi nya malaman. Agad siyang napabangon at dumiretso sa kusina at nakita si Jongin na halos magtatalon dahil sa nagtatalsikang mantika. Sumandal sya sa pader at patuloy na pinapanuod ang nobyo niya na nagluluto.

"Baby!!!! Gising ka na pala" naglakad papalapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at mabilis na hinalikan sa labi.

"Ano ba yan hindi pa ko nagtotoohbrush Baby" 

"Good morning din baby" 

"Good morning" niyakap nya sa gilid si Jongin at tumingala dito at nginitian ng napaka tamis na agad naman nawala dahil nasusunog na ang niluluto nito.

"Jongin yung hotdog!" Agad agad siyang lumapit sa niluluto ng nobyo at inahon ang sunog na hotdog.

"Akin na yang sandok at ako na ang magluluto" 

"Wala talaga akong talent sa pagluluto baby, buti na lang nanjan ka mabubuhay ako hehe"

Nang matapos ang magnobyo na mag almusal ay bumalik sila sa kwarto at nanunuod lang.

"Jongin anong oras ba tayo pupunta kila Kuya Jun? Tsaka anong bibilhin natin para sa party mamaya? Wala naman kase silang sinabe"

"Ang sabe ni Kuya mga 7 pwede na tayo pumunta para daw may tumulong sa kanya alam mo naman yun ikaw pinagkakatiwalaan non sa kusina"

"E ano nga dadalhin natin?"

"Magluto ka na lang baby miss na nila lahat luto mo" nginitian ni Jongin ang nobyo at hinalikan ito at hinalikan pa nang hinalikan.

Kakatapos lang maligo ni Jongin at naabutan niya si Kyungsoo na nakaharap sa salamin at tahimik. Mukhang malalim ang iniisip nito.

Niyakap niya mula sa likod si Kyungsoo at inamoy amoy niya ang leeg nito.

"Ang bango bango naman ng baby ko" hindi pa nakuntento at hinalikan ito. Agad naman niyang nakita ang ngiti sa labi ng nobyo mula sa salamin.

"Bakit parang naghuhukay ka naman sa lalim ng iniisip mo?"

"Wala lang" sagot naman nito

"Bakit nga? May problema ba?"

Naging seryoso ang mukha nito at humarap kay Jongin.

"Minsan naiisip ko ang hirap pala Jongin lalo na kapag tinititigan ko yung sarili ko sa salamin lagi akong napapaisip"

Kinabahan si Jongin sa mga sinasabi ng kasintahan niya.

"Napapaisip ako na ang ganda ganda ko pala talaga" napapikit sya sa sinabe ng kasintahan at napaupo sa kama

"Kinabahan naman ako akala ko kung ano na" umupo si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ni Jongin.  
"Tsaka alam ko namang maganda ka baby wag ka na magtaka dun, kaya nga ang daming umaaligid sayo e"

"Sus! Ayan ka nanaman jan. Ikaw lang naman ang mahal ko kaya bilisan mo na at magbihis ka na kase kailangan na ko ni Kuya Jun" bago tuluyang tumayo sa kandungan ni Jongin ay hinalikan nya ito.

"Mahal na mahak kita Jongin"  
"Mahal na mahal din kita Kyungsoo ko"

"Ano na malapit na mag alas dose di pa tayo nakakapag handa!"  
Sigaw ni Baekhyun pagkadating na pagkadating nila ni Chanyeol.

"Mamaya mo na gamitin yang bunganga mo at tsaka alas nuebe pa lang! Bilisan mo jan at maghugas ka ng mga pinag gamitan dito." Sagot naman pabalik ni Junmyeon.

"Ang ganda ng suot ko tapos paghuhugasin nyo lang ako?" Sumimangot ito at hinalikan na lang ni Chanyeol at tinulak papasok sa kusina.

"Oy Kyungsoo!" Pinalo ni Baek sa pwet si Kyungsoo.

"Ano nanaman yun?"

"Okay ka lang?" Seryosong tanong ni Baek.

"Ha? Oo naman. Bakit di ako magiging okay?" Takang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Wala lang. Hehe" nginitian lang ni Baek si Kyungsoo na takang taka pa rin. 

Pagkatapos nila ayusin ang mga pagkain, "Okay guys! Tapos na ang pagkain. Mag chill muna tayo sa sala hanggang mag 12." si Jun.

Nagkwentuhan ang barkada, nagkabiruan at nagtawanan at di nila namalayan na mag aalas dose na. 11:53pm.

"Shit! Guys 11:53 na! Tayo na tayo!!" Sigaw ni Baek na aligagang aligaga.

Kinuha nila ang kanya kanyang pampaingay nila. 

10

Matatapos nanaman ang isang taon.

9

Puno ng saya at lungkot.

8

Maraming nagbago.

7

Maraming nanatili.

6

Maraming dumating.

5

Buo pa rin ang barkada.

4

Sila pa rin.

3

Si Jongin at Kyungsoo.

2

Ngayong taon at sa mga susunod pang taon.

1

"Happy New Year Baby!" Niyakap ng mahigpit ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at hinalika.

"Happy New Year din Baby!" Matamis ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!!!!!" Ang taong nagpapaingay sa buhay nilang lahat, si Baekhyun.

Nang matapos ang handaan at inuman nila ay nag kanya kanyang pwesto na sila ng higaan. Bagsak sila Jongin, Chanyeol at Sehun. Samantalang si Kyungsoo at Minseok lang ang nanatiling matino.

Hindi makatulog si Kyungsoo kaya pumunta muna sya sa balcony habang umiinom ng kape.  
Malamig ang simoy ng hangin na dumadapo sa kanyang balat kaya't niyakap nya ang ang kanyang sarili.  
Bumalik nanaman ang mga iniisip nya kanina.

'Paano kung gawin nanaman nila?' 'Paano kung sa pangatlong beses ay magagawa nanaman nila ang bagay na iyon?'

Pagod na si Kyungsoo. Ayaw na niyang walang gawin sa bagay na ito.

Hindi niya namalayan ay nasa likod na niya si Jongin.

"Baby?" Napa lingon agad si Kyungsoo kaya tumayo sya.

"O bakit nagising ka?" Inaayos nya ang buhok ni Jongin.

"Wala ka sa tabi ko e. Ikaw bakit nandito ka pa? Hindi ka pa natutulog no?" Umupo silang dalawa at niyakap nya sa tagiliran si Kyungsoo at sinandal ang ulo nya sa balikat nito.

"Hindi lang ako makatulog." Sagot nya habang sinusuklay ng kamay nya ang buhok ni Jongin.

"Hmmmm. Bakit?"

"Wala lang. Nag iisip isip lang."

"Iyon ba ang iniisip mo baby ko?" Hinarap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

"Naisip ko lang bigla." Malungkot ang tinig ni Kyungsoo.

"Wag mo na isipin yun. Tapos na yun. Wala na silang gagawin. Di na ko papayag." Hawak nya sa maglabilang pisngi si Kyungsoo.

"Di ko lang maiwasan. Palagi na lang nagigising ako na may ganun na pala." Siya naman ang yumakap kay Jongin at hinihimas na niya ang likod ni Kyungsoo.

"Sorry baby ko, mahal ko. Pero salamat din kase sinasabi mo sakin yung mga nararamdaman mo ngayon." Hinalikan nya ito sa sentido. "Malaki na talaga ang baby ko."

"Ewan ko sayo. Seryoso tayo dito e." 

"Pinapatawa lang kita. Mahal na mahal kita. Sobrang dami na nating pinagdaanan pero kahit kailan di mo ko sinukuan. Mag aaway tayo o kaya magtatampuhan pero kahit kailan di mo ko pinabayaan. Palagi kong ipapadama sayo kung gaano kita kamahal." Lalong humigpit ang mga yakap.

"Mahal na mahal din kita Jongin ko. Kahit anong mangyari, walang makakapag hiwalay satin. Sayo lang ako at sa akin lang." Tiningala nya si Jongin at mabilis na hinalikan sa labi.

"Sa akin ka lang Kyungsoo at sayo lang din ako. I love you baby. Happy new year."

"Happy new year Jongin."

END.


End file.
